


Captain America, Patron of Virtue

by myotpruinedmylife



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, No actual sex, People only mention having sex in the story, Pepper watched Steve and Tony have sex, Press Conference, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Steve and Bucky are now in an exclusive relationship, Steve and Bucky were together but not exclusively in the past, Steve has sex with a bunch of people and the world finds out!, The Avengers break Twitter, Tony finds out Steve had sex with his father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:59:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5133589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myotpruinedmylife/pseuds/myotpruinedmylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most of the world is surprised to see how freely Rogers and Barnes show their relationship. Pepper calls a press conference to deal with everyone knowing that the super soldiers are together.</p>
<p>The world was not ready to find out how big a slut Steve really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain America, Patron of Virtue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Virgin Rogers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491681) by [Omnicat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat). 



> So I read The Virgin Rogers by Omnicat and couldn't help but think about how the 21st century and the Avengers would react to slut!Steve. Then I realized the Avengers would already know, because Steve would've had sex with most of them. So this was born. Oops? Don't judge me please.

It all starts when Bucky finishes recovering from his stint as an assassin.

When Bucky and Steve finally were reunited, the entire tower heard them “catching up”. And since they didn’t have to hide it in the new century, they ended up telling the whole world inadvertently.

Pepper, dealing with it the only way she knew how, called a press conference and told them to behave. The Avengers, of course, found this hilarious and insisted upon joining the super soldiers. Pepper knew this was going to backfire, but she decided to let the Avengers deal with their own mess for once.

Which was how they ended up here, being asked questions about their relationship by a slew of reporters as the Avengers smirked.

It was Bucky, not Steve, who ended up spilling the beans, though.

“Captain Rogers, Sergeant Barnes, how long have you been in a relationship? Did this start in the new century or were you together before you were… separated?”

“Good word choice,” muttered Natasha.

Bucky elbowed her before answering. “We were kind of in a relationship, but we didn’t really become exclusive until I recovered from my time as the Winter Soldier.”

“What do you mean?” the reporter asked.

“I loved him. And I think he loved me -” “Of course I did, Buck.” “-yeah, he loved me, but we weren’t official or anything. We starting sleeping together when we were kids, but we didn’t call it that.”

Clint was red-faced trying to hold back his laughter.

“I mean, we weren’t exclusive at all. Though I did accidentally give Steve the impression he was still a virgin unless he did something that could get a gal pregnant.”

“Which I didn’t do until this century, by the way.”

The reporters looked surprised. “You slept with someone when you woke up?”

“Several someones, yes,” Steve responds, and Tony snorts.

Barnes interrupts. “Like I said, we weren’t exclusive. We had a threesome at one point, even.”

Natasha raises her eyebrows. “I didn’t know that. Who with?”

“Peggy,” Steve says, smiling. “You two were pissed 'cause I’d told you that I’d slept with Howard.”

Silence for a moment, then “WHAT?”

Everyone turns to Tony. “YOU SLEPT WITH MY FATHER?”

Steve shrugs. “Yeah.”

“Why didn’t you tell me that before you slept with me?” Tony demands.

“Excuse me?” says a reporter.

“I didn’t think it was important,” Steve says.

“I want to know if I’m sleeping with someone who slept with my dad!” Tony cries.

“But you’re in a relationship with Pepper Potts?” The reporter asks tentatively.

“Yeah, she was there. She didn’t want to join, but she watched. We talked about it and came to an agreement, don’t worry. It was only like three times,” Tony dismisses. Pepper face-palms backstage.

“In the interest of full disclosure, Clint and I had a threesome with Steve too,” Natasha says smugly.

“And it was really awesome,” Clint adds.

The reporter turns to Bucky. “And you’re okay with this?”

“To be fair, I slept with Natasha too.”

“Wait, when?” Tony asks.

“Back in the Red Room. He helped train me, and we liked each other, so we had sex. It helped me learn how to, well, have good sex for missions. He was one of the only people kind to me back then, I was a little in love with him.”

“I didn’t know who I was, but Natasha was under similar circumstances, so, I mean…” Bucky trails off. “We talked about it when I came back, and we’ve agreed we both have other partners now, and our feelings for each other have faded, so the past is in the past, I guess.”

Everyone is quiet for a moment, then Thor says, “Steve offered, but I am currently with Jane, and so declined. He was very kind, and perhaps one day Jane and I may join him and Barnes in bed, if they are agreeable.”

Bruce’s eyebrows fly up. “You propositioned Thor?”

“I propositioned you too,” Steve replies.

“Yeah, thanks for the offer, but I’m mostly straight and demisexual besides that, so,” Bruce says.

“Steve and I had sex before the whole Hydra ordeal went down,” Sam blurts. He blushes when everyone turned to him. “Captain America offered to have sex with me, I wasn’t gonna say no. 'Sides, I needed to start getting over…” Sam doesn’t finish, but everyone knows. Cap reaches over and squeezes his arm, and Sam smiles.

“Who has Barnes slept with other than Natasha?” a reporter asks.

“Sharon Carter, for one. And a whole bunch of girls and guys back in the forties. And most of the Howlies, but that was with Steve.”

“Does that count? I mean it was mostly just - a helping hand,” Steve says.

“It counts enough to mention,” Bucky replies. “Oh! And I haven’t even mentioned that this fucker deflowered Rebecca!”

“Who’s Rebecca?” one reporter asks.

“My sister.” Bucky crosses his arms, and Steve smirks at him. He glowers back.

“Oh,” Tony whistles. “Dick move, Rogers.”

Steve shrugs. “I didn’t realize it counted cause Asshole Number One told me the thing about being a virgin.”

Pepper is about to walk onstage and end the madness when a reporter asks Steve, “Did you sleep with any of the chorus girls?”

“Of course,” Steve says. “And most of the guys in the orchestra besides. And a few of the soldiers when I first got oversees. And a nurse. And I sucked off half of Brooklyn, before the serum. And I slept with a couple of the girls Bucky and I went on double dates with. Not many, just a handful.”

He’s so nonchalant about sleeping with so many people that even Pepper is impressed, and she’s watched him have sex with her boyfriend.

“That’s all, folks!” she says and she walks onstage. Tony gives her a knowing look, and she blushes slightly. “Shut up,” she hisses at him, and he smirks.

Shock over Bucky and Steve’s relationship falls to the wayside in the news that Captain America, supposed patron of virtue, is a slut.

Twitter shuts down for five hours.

Cap, being the shit he is, laughs about it, before thoroughly kissing his boyfriend.


End file.
